


39 grados

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El bochorno de agosto en Gotham se les pega a la piel, presiona y doblega hasta que sus músculos no son más que tejido y plomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	39 grados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Blablabla fic doméstico blablabla.

El bochorno de agosto en Gotham se les pega a la piel, presiona y doblega hasta que sus músculos no son más que tejido y plomo. Hay poco más que hacer que refugiarse en casa, bajar las persianas y esperar que el calor no se cuele, traicionero, por las rendijas. La camiseta se le adhiere a los brazos y al cuello, Tim es incapaz de seguir el ejemplo de Jason, que se desnuda por partes y se lanza al sofá a esperar la muerte. “Inevitable, Tim, inevitable,” le cuesta adecuar la imagen con el tipo que rompe articulaciones sin dudarlo o pide napalm por el aniversario de su muerte.

Se mete en la ducha por segunda vez en el día. Arruga la camiseta y los pantalones en el suelo, el apartamento de Jason está más limpio de lo que esperaría. Parte él aún se sorprende al estar allí y encontrar más libros que recortadas, o simplemente al estar _allí_ cuando todos sus instintos le advierten de que se trata de una situación insostenible. No obstante pone la temperatura al mínimo, tiembla cuando el chorro de agua fría le golpea en el pelo y en los hombros y apoya la frente contra los azulejos. Tiene allí ropa limpia, tiene su propia toalla (lo primero que trajo, a decir verdad). Tiene un disco duro portátil. Todo eso significa algo aparte de comodidad, pero es una de esas cosas en las que prefiere no pensar.

Cuando acaba, el aire es mucho más liviano, incluso contaminado por la humedad que empaña el espejo. Se retira el pelo del rostro y se viste de nuevo, empapando la camiseta por el camino y olvidándose de las zapatillas. Jason no se ha movido del sofá, los pantalones se le deslizan por el hueso de la cadera. Está tan tentado de tirar del cordón elástico que tiene que llevarlo escrito en la cara, que proyecta sus intenciones como si fuera un megáfono, porque Jason sonríe y le agarra de la muñeca. 

—Estás sudando.   
—Y tú helado —lleva la mano hasta su frente y Tim le enreda los dedos entre el cabello pelirrojo.   
—Creo que salgo perdiendo yo en esta situación. 

Jason asiente, atrapa la palma de su mano allí. Le arranca una risa. Jason le deja así, le desarma a menudo y le provoca esa mezcla que se pierde entre irritación y afecto, algo cálido y estúpido en el estómago. Luego arrastra la mano de su frente hasta su boca, los labios se mueven contra el interior de su muñeca. “Ven para acá,” y Tim se retuerce el brazo bordeando el sofá, incapaz de librarse del agarre. 

—Creí que el niñato consentido era yo —se sube a horcajadas, Jason se dobla bajo su peso cuando le aprisiona bajo él en el sofá. 

El sonido que deja escapar no es del todo incómodo, y esta vez sí le suelta, se permite la libertad de tirar de su camiseta sin ganas. Deja los dedos apoyados contra sus labios y las palabras vibran, “me muero, vas a tener que hacer tú todo el trabajo.” Jason echa la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que sus manos se cuelan bajo la tela y se aferran a su cintura. Tiembla entero con la carcajada y se inclina sobre Jason, que tiene las manos ardiendo, todo él arde. Apoya los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y mueve la cadera, se recoloca, frotando sin frotar. Es suficiente para que Jason deje escapar un gruñido y sus dedos se hundan en su costado. Quedará marca, porque con ellos siempre queda. Hasta con los polvos más perezosos, Jason se aferra como si no quisiera dejar ir, amorata y araña, y Tim nunca le dice que pare, duda que lo haga alguna vez. 

Le atrapa el labio superior entre los dientes, retirándose al notar el contacto húmedo de su lengua, una pequeña risa, un beso húmedo y pegajoso en la mejilla. Continúa temblando contra su rostro y contra sus pecas, millares de puntos claros que se confunden entre la piel viajan desde su nariz hasta el resto de su cuerpo, plagan sus hombros y su espalda. Tim quiere girarle para atrapar todas y cada una con la lengua, crear pautas entre ellas y cada cicatriz. 

—Si vas a ser un calientapollas puedes irte a tu casa —la voz de Jason se escapa ronca, Tim le sujeta la cabeza hacia atrás y le lame la garganta.   
—Si eres observador pasivo pierdes el derecho a quejarte —gruñe en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro, desliza una mano entre ellos para agarrar el elástico de los pantalones de Jason. 

Le recorre la espalda con las uñas, tira de la camiseta de Tim hacia arriba, de él. “No sé para qué llevas tanta ropa, no me digas que te has vuelto puritano”, tiene que moverse para desengancharse de la camiseta y que Jason la tire sobre la mesa, así que presiona sobre él, apoya ambas manos en su pecho. “Decencia, Todd,” murmura, Jason le atrae de la nuca, tira de los mechones mojados hacia sí para hacer chocar sus labios, “seguro que has leído la palabra en algún lado.”

Le besa saboreando toda la humedad que queda de su ducha, se lo bebe entero y lo aprisiona entre los brazos. Le gira sin preaviso, atrapándole contra el respaldo del sofá. Tim se tensa de pies a cabeza, con las piernas aún alrededor de su cintura y Jason, que es una montaña, que puede manejarle a su antojo.

—Eso es jugar sucio —pero cierra los ojos igual, especialmente cuando gira la cadera y le arranca un gemido, algo indigno y sordo que se le escapa del fondo de la garganta. 

El sofá es áspero, tiene más años que él y se le clava entre los omóplatos. Jason se ríe, encaja una pierna entre las de Tim. Preferiría hacer eso con menos ropa, preferiría hacerlo más lento y en la cama, sin madera dejándole marcas en la espalda y Jason sonriendo autosuficiente a cada jadeo que le saca de dentro. Lo suyo es una competición cada vez. Tú me muerdes, yo te tiro del pelo. Te marco el cuello, me llenas la espalda de arañazos. A veces Dick pregunta y Tim es incapaz de responderle, de identificar qué es lo que le empuja hacia Jason con esa fuerza infantil incluso en los momentos de mayor pereza. 

Jason busca el borde de su mandíbula a mordiscos, palpa el frente de sus pantalones en el poco hueco que llega entre ellos. Tiene la piel áspera cuando tira de la tela, cuando le agarra la polla dura con la mano y Tim se hunde contra su hombro para ahogar los gemidos. No es rápido, pero sí parece urgente, desesperado. Tim se frota contra él y tiene aún la rodilla de Jason entre sus piernas. 

—Venga, pajarito —le lame los labios, se los deja rojos y desgastados. 

Tim separa las piernas, se deja hacer. El calor le llega incluso a él, el de la habitación y Gotham y la piel de Jason, que parece vibrar con una pulsión febril. Le deja a él acalorado, mejillas rojas y los pantalones por los muslos, se pelea por un ángulo en el que controlar, al menos, el ritmo con el que Jason le toca. Le duele el brazo y el hombro, aprisionados bajo su propio peso. Empieza ya a lamentar la inutilidad de la ducha, porque todo el sudor de Jason se traslada a él, el calor, la pesadez, los besos con demasiada saliva.

—Déjame a mí también, ¿quieres? —articula, acalorado y con una sonrisa pesada en los labios, Jason se la muerde y apoya la frente contra él.   
—Para qué, qué quieres hacerme. 

Tiene la garganta seca, es de esperar que su voz esté ronca. Quiere hacerlo igual, contarle que es un bastardo, que quiere darle la vuelta y follarle hasta que grite, hasta que se le desgaste la garganta, morderle la nuca y los hombros hasta que quede marcado por completo, suyo. Eso asusta un poco. Que Jason sea suyo. Que quiera que lo sea. 

Le golpea con la pelvis, embiste con torpeza y cansancio, arañándole con lo áspero de la tela de sus pantalones. Tim sacude la cabeza y tira de ellos con la mano libre, Jason se gira de nuevo, le quita el ángulo, la posibilidad, y Tim gruñe, a medio camino entre placer y frustración. “Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías?” sabe que Jason puede notar cada gota de contención que le lleva decir la frase, que se la puede lamer de los labios mientras le acaricia. 

—Siempre la misma cantinela —un mordisco en su barbilla y Tim se mueve contra él, cada vez más rápido, busca la fricción en la mano de Jason, un hueco que le permita pegarse por completo a él—. Tampoco me has dicho lo que querías hacerme. 

Se le atasca la contestación en la garganta, porque la tiene tan dura que duele, que poco a poco deja de ser él para ser tan sólo una masa deshecha de jadeos, con el pelo pegado a la frente y las piernas de gelatina. Le besa con urgencia, le besa para ahogar los gemidos, como si le diera vergüenza derretirse así a media tarde, a manos de Jason Todd, de todas las personas. Jason lo entiende, porque se carcajea contra sus labios, continúa riéndose mientras Tim se corre, le sujeta mientras tiembla y Tim busca su pelo con la mano, enreda los dedos ahí y respira pesado contra su garganta.

Tarda en recomponerse, destemplado, con la mano de Jason aún entre sus piernas y su erección presionando contra él a través de la ropa. No quiere moverse, pero aún así le falta el aire en la habitación, se le echa encima. 

—Tengo un disco duro portátil en tu casa —murmura. 

Esto le arranca otra risotada a Jason. No está mal, no hace daño, aunque a Tim le cueste entender todas las piezas que encajan ahí. Cómo se mueven, cómo funcionan. La mitad de las veces no sabe por qué Jason se ríe, o por qué se empujan hasta el borde. Instinto, sólo eso. Y esto Jason lo entiende, y probablemente lo ha entendido antes que él. 

Aprieta los labios y se encoge sobre sí mismo, apoya la frente en el pecho de Jason.


End file.
